


Lullaby

by eskarinaj



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, guardians of the galaxy vol.3 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskarinaj/pseuds/eskarinaj
Summary: Peter and Gamora have a long talk about their past, or in other words, Peter tells Gamora a really long bedtime story.Post-Endgame





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic kinda please tread carefully on my lands I am but a weakling.

Gamora couldn’t sleep. After all, being in an unfamiliar surrounding had many downsides. This ship had been her(well, a different her) home for quite some time before. It was quite strange, being the only one not knowing certain things. Everyone else had memories with each other, with the other her, she just felt like a welcome outcast. 

This Quill and she had been together apparently, and what the other her had seen in him, she couldn’t understand, no matter how she tried, or perhaps she wasn’t trying hard enough. Whenever Quill and she locked eyes, she saw the pain in his, the bittersweet recognition that crossed his features every time she caught him staring. She obviously didn’t understand this pain, but she had never had the luxury of loving and being loved back, and then losing said love.  
And so she spent hours and hours, thinking over and over all the things Nebula and she had done and said to get here, on this ship. They weren’t fighting anymore, no, there was a sisterly love between them now, not that she hadn’t loved Nebula before, but now that it was met with the same kind of love, she didn’t know exactly what to do with all this new information and emotion.

She ended up on the controls-bridge, after rolling around on her cot for quite some time. They were parked somewhere in space, quite randomly, as it seemed. Everyone had decided to get some rest after all the travelling they’d done, except apparently, Quill, who was sitting on one of the seats, looking out to wherever. Gamora didn’t even notice him at first, and immediately froze in her tracks when she did notice him.  
After some contemplation, she hesitatingly rested her hand on his shoulder, making him jump and look up at her, immediately smiling after realising it’s just her. 

“Can’t sleep either?” He asked, turning to stare into space once again. When she didn’t reply, deciding to instead find the space quite interesting indeed, he just gave a sad smirk and stated “thought so,” mostly to himself.  
“Tell me–” she suddenly perked up, getting courageous all of a sudden and settling onto his chair’s armrest,”Tell me about us, how we met, how we fought our battles, how you managed to seduce me,” she looked down at him with a slow and steady smile.  
“I’ve seen the way you look at me like I’m out of reach, as if I’m not really there, I can see the hurt in your eyes, Quill. Tell me about us and maybe I can learn to trust again.”  
“Christ, where do I even begin, well I guess it really did all start on Xandar, where we met for the very first time–“ he told her, and with every little detail he’d bring out of the story, she’d feel a bit more for him, and by the time he’d stopped speaking and looked up at her with utter love and affection in his eyes, she understood why she had fallen for this stupid man, she understood everything.

—————————————————

When Thor shuffled around the kitchen area to find something to eat after having woken up from a much needed sleep, he eventually stumbled onto the sight of two sleeping figures woven together on one of the chairs in the cockpit. There and then he swore to himself not to let anyone enter the room or make any loud noises near it, and whenever one of the other awoken (as)guardians asked him about it, he’d only mumble something about the ‘two doves needing their beauty rest’, and no one needed any more explanation.


End file.
